


Winter in Metro

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 are Polyamorous, 1010 aren't Brothers, Buried Alive, Don't Try This At Home, I think?, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sledding, Snowmen, Swearing, Unrealistic Weather, Winter, Zimelu Destroys a Car, sledding accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: Haym drags 1010 out of the House to Play in the Worse Snow Day of Vinyl City History
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Implied DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J
Kudos: 6





	Winter in Metro

**Author's Note:**

> This Took Basically an Entire Day to write and it was Entirely Worth it, I Consider it one of my Best Fics to Date
> 
> It's Also one of my Longest >u<

“You. Me. Snowman. Now.”.

4 Words said by Haym to Eloni, and that eventually Lead to Rin, Zimelu, and Purl-Hew all being dragged into whatever Haym was planning as well.

A Record amount of Snow had Fallen overnight in Vinyl City, being at least 2 Feet of Snow that made almost everyone be Snowed in for the Foreseeable Future. Almost Everyone, because 1010 weren’t going to be stopped by a Measly 2 Feet. Neon J had spent the night at DJ Supernova’s House so he couldn’t be at The Mansion to watch 1010 and make sure They, or at least Haym, Didn’t Destroy the Place. So what Better way for 5 18-Year-Old Robots with 2 Shared Brain Cells to spend a Week of Freedom than spending the First Day playing in Snow.

Rin was Currently helping Purl-Hew, Eloni, and Zimelu out of the House, The Snow making it so they had to all but Climb out the Door. If it wasn’t for the Fact Neon J had the Doors made so they could accommodate for the 10 Foot Tall bodies of 1010 they’d likely have to use the Windows to get out. Which, to be fair, Didn’t stop Haym from using the Windows as once everyone was out a Familiar Voice yelling “CANNONBALL!” was heard from the 3rd Story Roof before Haym jumped off and into the Snow, Becoming Submerged in it. Eloni was about to walk over and ask if he was okay before he popped his Head up, “Holy shit I Hit the Ground! That was Awesome!”. Various Sighs and Zimelu Muttering “Fucking Dumbass” followed as Haym stood up, now only his Feet and most of his Shins were covered by the Snow like the rest of 1010.

Despite 1010 being Robots they could still feel Cold like Humans, though it took a lot for them to feel it as it was brought on by the Cold messing with their Internal Systems, Because of this they all wore Winter Clothes while outside; Rin Wore a Faux-Fur Coat with Snow Pants and Boots, Purl-Hew just Wore a Jacket and a Pair of Jeans, Zimelu wore various Layers of Jackets and Pants along with Snow Boots, Haym wore something Similar to Rin but with a Normal Jacket and a Skirt and Petticoat over his Pants, and Eloni wore a Sweater with a Cardigan, a Scarf, and Normal Pants and Boots. Purl-Hew didn’t seem Bothered by the Cold at all while Zimelu was Shivering quite a lot despite the Layers of Clothing he had on.

Most of them weren’t sure what they were going to do outside. They only came because Haym managed to get them to come along. Besides Haym and Eloni, who were already walking off to make Snowmen, Zimelu was the only one with an Idea of what he was going to do, though that Idea was something to do with a Snow Shovel he Found, Stole, and Ran off with with a Rare Smile on his Face, so Rin and Purl-Hew were Hesitant to join him.

While they thought on what to do Haym and Eloni Found what they considered a Good Place and began trying to Build Snowmen, which at first mostly Comprised of Eloni trying to make Balls for it and them getting Destroyed or lost upon being Set Down so he could make another, and Haym picking up as Much Snow as he could at Once and Failing to make a Giant ball out of it for the Start of his. The Two Failed to realize before coming out that it might be hard to Make Snowmen in 2 Feet Worth of Snow. While Eloni was Ready to Give up after Many Failed Attempts, Haym wasn’t so quick to Accept Defeat.

“Maybe we should ask Rin or Purl-Hew for help..” Eloni said, Haym looking Offended that he’d suggest that and Responding “Wh- No! We can’t do that, this is our Date!” “You.. Invited them to join us though?” “Cause it would be Boring if it was only us out here! There has to be some way we can do this without them..”, Haym thought for a bit before his Head Suddenly Glowed like a Lightbulb. “I know! Let’s just help each other!” Haym acted like that was the Brightest Idea for this even though anyone would come to that Conclusion, Eloni just Smiled “Okay, Sounds Good.”.

The Two started with Elonis First, as it was going to be The Easiest one. Haym Held the First Two Balls and helped Eloni with Building, Licking the Snow Balls before stacking them even though he couldn’t produce Saliva and the Balls Stuck to each other just Fine Anyway. It was Pretty Small and Cute Looking Once done though still Not Decorated. Eloni frowned a bit but was going to leave it Blank before Haym Reached into his Hair, Pulling out some Buttons and a Baby Carrot that he Handed to Eloni. Elonis' smile quickly Returned and he started to decorate it, “Thanks Haym! I Didn’t know you brought these with you” “Oh I Didn’t, those were just in there.”. Eloni didn’t comment on that and just finished the Snowman. Sometimes Haym was just like that.

Once Done Eloni looked pretty Proud of it, Haym on the other hand was looking at it with Stars in his Eyes. “I Will Protect this with my Life.” He held it close, a Smile on his face as he Looked down at the Creation he and Eloni made, “We’re Parents Eloni!~” Elonis Cheeks glowed Neon Green “I don’t think i’d go that Far..” “Nope! We’re Parents now and this lil Guy is our Baby!”. He went to Respond but instead Sighed and Nodded, knowing Haym wouldn’t change his Mind, “Should we make yours now then?”. Haym had forgotten all about the Snowman he was going to make but after remembering Nodded, Using his Foot to dig a Hole in the Snow that he placed his and Elonis Baby at the Bottom of.

Haym began doing what he did before, Picking up as Much snow as he could at Once, But with Elonis help they managed to just Barely Keep it from Being Destroyed Instantly. Eloni was proud of that Accomplishment alone. After Gently Setting it down and making sure it stayed intact Haym did the Same but with a Smaller Amount of Snow. Eventually after a lot of Careful Shaping and Haym once again Licking the Snowballs before Stacking them the Body was Complete. Haym smiled and Reached into his Hair Again, Pulling out Larger Buttons and a Full Sized Carrot that he Decorated the Snowman with. “How much of those do you have in your Hair?..” “I Dunno, I Actually Brought these with me”. Haym then pulled a Fairly Thick Branch and a Plate out of his Hair “Don’t know if i brought these or not though..” He stuck them into the Snowman, giving him an Arm that held the Plate. Eloni held a Finger up and opened his Mouth to say something, but decided against it again.

He picked their Baby up again and Carefully Placed it on the Plate. He stepped back with Eloni to view their Works, the Two Very Proud of it. Haym Especially because of their Little Snowman Baby. “We should do this Again, I had lots of fun~” Eloni said Happily, Haym nodding enthusiastically. Not knowing what else to do Eloni said “I’m going to go see how Rin and Purl-hew are doing- Ah!” He was tackled by Haym before he could finish, “Nope! I Didn’t say the Date was over, did i?~”, Before Eloni could respond Haym bombarded his Face with Kisses, causing him to Giggle and Blush a Ton. Ironically, in the Freezing Cold surrounded by Snow, the Two began to Overheat.

While they were on their Date the other Three were doing things of their Own. Rin was On the Phone with Neon J, Who was only calling to make sure 1010 hadn’t somehow started a Fire, and Still Had yet to find a Way to get home. Purl-Hew was walking around, not knowing what to do until He Heard Zimelu calling him. Speaking of Zimelu, He had finished what he planned with the Shovel; Digging a Giant 2 Foot Grave in the Snow. It definitely wouldn’t have taken so long if he wasn’t Freezing but he was still Satisfied with the Results.

Purl-Hew was curious but Cautious when approaching Zimelu, Confused about why he’d dig a Grave of all things. “Yes? What do you need?” “You have a Weather App or something right? How long until this Stupid Fucking Snow is going to melt?”. Purl-Hew did in fact have something similar to a Weather App and Checked it, which just looked like he became lost in thought. “About.. 3-12 Days. Depending on if we get any Sun or if it starts Snowing again”. “Perfect!” Suddenly Purl-Hew had his Glasses taken off by Zimelu before being Pushed into the Grave, Having his Glasses thrown in afterwards. After putting them back on Zimelu started Refilling the Hole. Purl-Hew sat up and put his Glasses back on, Getting Bonked on the Head by the Shovel as soon as he did. He kept getting Bonked until he sighed and laid back down, Zimelu continuing to shovel Snow in.

“Zimelu, Please Pardon my Korean, But what the Fuck are you doing?” “Faking your Death, Duh!” “.... What.” “Trust me, This is gonna be Hilarious! You’ll only be Buried for around a Week.”. “I Still don’t think-” Purl-Hew was Interrupted by having Snow Shoveled onto his Face. It was at that Point he Gave up and Resigned himself to his Fate.

\---

1010 had been outside for at least Half an Hour now, doing whatever they wanted to to make the Most of this. Eloni and Rin were making another Snowman together while Haym and Zimelu were inside, Zimelu having finished Burying Purl-Hew a bit Earlier and was now Helping Haym with Something the other Two didn’t know Yet.

Just as they Finished the Snowman as much as they could a Loud Crash was Suddenly Heard, Looking up at the Mansion they saw something Rin only hoped to See in his Nightmares.

Zimelu and Haym were Climbing out one of the 1st Story Windows with the Dining Table, Haym having one of the Biggest Smiles the Others ever saw him have while Zimelu looked Annoyed carrying the Table out into the Snow. Rin quickly ran over, Panicking so much at the Broken Window he almost failed to ask about the Table, “What the Heck are you doing?! You broke the Window! Why didn’t you use the Door?!” Zimelu Rolled his Eyes as Haym Responded “It wouldn’t fit in the Door.. We’re gonna go Sledding!~” “W- I- We already have a Sled Haym!” “That’s a Prop we used for our Christmas Album, it wouldn’t work.. Plus this one isn’t as Cramped!”. Rin felt his Non Existent Soul leaving his body “Dad’s gonna be so Pissed..”, “Calm Down Rin, He’s not gonna be Back for a While..” Haym Nodded “Yeah!”.

Eventually The Two got it out of the House and Started Carrying it to the Nearest Hill they could Find, which was actually pretty Far from the Mansion. With the Help of Eloni, and the Determination brought by Rin Scolding them the Entire way there. They set the Table Upside Down once on top of the Hill, Thankfully no one else was outside so there Reputation was at Stake like it would if people could see how Stupid and Dangerous what they’re about to do it.

Haym hopped onto the Table, taking a Front Seat, Eloni Followed and Held onto Haym, Nervous about this and only willing to do this because Haym wants to. He was somewhat Comforted by Haym Wrapping an Arm around him. As Zimelu got in Rin was making one last Attempt to talk some sense into them, “This is Ridiculous! You’re all gonna get Hurt from this! It’s already Bad that you Dragged Eloni into this but you’re Putting yourselves in Danger too! I- Wait, Where’s Purl-Hew?” Zimelu took the Opportunity to take Rins Hand and pulled him into the Makeshift Sled “He’s Dead, Now Shut up and Ride with us for Fucks Sake!”. Rin Sat up, still looking Mad “I’m not going to have anything to do with this, If Dad saw what we were doing he’d be Extremely Mad at us, Not to Mention Worried Sick!” Haym spoke up “But Dad isn’t here, So Shut up and Join us or I'll make you take the Blame for this~”. Rin went to respond but stopped himself, knowing Haym wasn’t Bluffing. He Crossed his Arms and Reluctantly stayed seated.

Haym Tightened his Grip on Eloni before beginning to Push the Sled Forward and off the Hill, Which was Fairly Big giving Eloni and Rin more reasons to Worry about doing this. Neither of them had time to express it though as the Table finally got pushed down onto the Slope and took off, going pretty fast. Eloni let out a Squeak and Hugged Haym tightly, while Rin held onto the Nearest Table Leg for Dear Life and Zimelu and Haym both cheered. About Halfway down the Speed began to increase, Eloni and Rin still being the only ones to be Worried about it. “Uh, Haym? I Don’t think this is Safe anymore..” Eloni said followed by Rin “How is this even possible?! We’re in 2 Feet of Snow!” Haym responded to both of them “This is totally still Safe and Physics aren’t real! You guys Worry too much!”.

As they Reached the End of the Hill Haym realized that might have been a Mistake to say, As he saw a Big Tree was in their Path. Eloni yelped seeing it, catching the Attention of Rin and Zimelu who managed to see it from the Back, “Holy Fuck!” “Haym we’re gonna Crash, Stop the Table!” Zimelu and Rin Respectively Yelled. “I’m going to, Hang on!” In his Panic Haym put his Foot out and Planted it on the Ground, Which did actually work, though a Little too well.

The Stop was so Sudden everyone was Launched in different Directions. Eloni and Haym both hit the Tree, Rin landed on the Ground, and Zimelu landed on the Hood of a Parked Car that was Buried in the Snow. The Table did stop and now sat near the Tree. While none of them were that Injured from their Landings, they were still Pretty Hurt, And Zimelu did destroy a Car from landing on it. Zimelu was the First to actually get up, both so he could get away from the Car and hopefully not be Connected to its destruction once it’s found out and so he could Kill Haym. Rin was Next though he wasn’t going to be as Violent as Zimelu was.

Haym slowly sat up, rubbing his Head as he processed what just Happened, Only to Be Interrupted by Zimelu Grabbing him and lifting him up. “What the Fuck Haym?! We could’ve died!” “I was trying to Stop the Sled, How was I supposed to know that would happen?!” “Basic fucking Logic?! I Destroyed a Fucking Car, We’re gonna be in Deep Shit if anyone finds out!”. Rin Spoke next “I Told you this would be a Bad Idea! Dad’s going to kill us when he finds out, And i know for a Fact he is!” “Come on, It’s not like i meant to launch us like that!” Zimelu said “Oh like how i’m not gonna mean it when i stick my Foot up your-” the Fighting was suddenly Stopped by a Groan coming from Eloni, who the others Failed to check on.

“Please, Stop Fighting.. My Head Hurts..” He didn’t sit up, instead laying in the Snow with his Hands on his Head. Looking down they saw his Hair Halo was now Bent, making them also Realize Hayms Hair was Bent too. After a Moment of Silence Zimelu Sighed and dropped Haym “You got Lucky.”. Zimelu Picked Eloni up, Holding him close. “We should go. You’re carrying that Table Back too.” “I Can’t Carry that by myself, It’s a Two Person Job!” Rin Sighed “I’ll Help. Whatever gets us back home faster.”, He’s just sick of Hayms Shit at this Point.

\---

They got back in about the Same time it took them to get to the Hill in the First Place. Zimelu kept hold of Eloni the Whole Way, who was a bit Flustered by it but didn’t say anything, He was still in some Pain so not having to walk all the way home was nice in a way.

Zimelu went Inside with Eloni Leaving Haym and Rin to bring the Table inside, using the Window like before after Rin saw that the Table did in fact not Fit through the Door. He hated that he was Criminalizing himself like this but He essentially had to as there was no way Haym could bring this in himself without wrecking Something or Someone. Getting it inside wasn’t inside proved to not be as Hard as getting it Back into the Dining Room though, Rin wondering how they managed to get it out in the First Place as it took what felt like and Eternity getting it from Room to Room. Eventually they did return it to its Rightful Place and The Two instantly went to their Rooms.

Haym was just Grumpy the Fun Ended so early, though he felt a Bit Grateful as he saw it begin to Snow Heavily outside. He worried a bit though as he realized Purl-Hew never came inside with them but he tried to Shrug it off, Purl-Hew was probably fine and would be back soon. For Now, Haym started to make Plans to go out with Everyone Tomorrow.


End file.
